Operation: LEMONADE STAND
by Myu-Ichigo
Summary: Since their last battle with the Delightfuls left the KND treehouse in ruins with no supplies and little money, 1 assigns 3 and 4 to raise money by selling lemonade! Will they pull through or will it be a disaster? Read and find out -nya! 34ness (Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1: Tangey Disaster

**Disclaimer: **KND not mine!

**A/N:** Hello everyone, I'm back and with my third FanFic! Woo! It took me awhile to gather my ideas for this one, but hopefully you all will enjoy it! I already have the 2nd chapter under way; I just have to make a few adjustments and so-forth. This particular chapter may seem kind of dull, but by the next chapter it will... all fall in from there (I guess?) Enjoy!

Thoughts in _Italics_

Operation: L.E.M.O.N.A.D.E - S.T.A.N.D.

**L**eader

**E**xecutive

**M**akes

**O**ther

**N**umbers

**A**ccount

**D**rinks

**E**xactly

-

**S**elling

**T**hem

**A**nd

**N**eeding

**D**eniro

**Chapter 1:** Tangy Disaster!

"Sooo," the Delightful Children from Down the Lane said in their eerie monotone accent. "What shall we do with you, Nigel Uno?"

Nigel narrowed his eyes up at the Delightful Children, who were safe behind a protective case, inside their giant robot. They had #'s 2 through 5 tangled up in metal claws that were violently twisting around in the air.

"I'll take whatever you throw at me Delightful Dorks!"

"Excellent answer Nigel, how about we serve up a heaping pile of fiber!"

A free claw whipped up and crashed against the roof of the tree-house. #1 crouched down and covered his head as the roof fell upon him burying him in a pile of wood and metal. The Delightfuls chuckled in their low nerdy tone when an alarm in the robot went off.

"Awh," pouted the Delightful Child. "Look's like our play time is over KND. Sadly our curfew is at 7o'clock, so we'll come back and kick your rear... some other time."

The metal claws released the KND operatives and retracted back into the robot. The Delightful Children turned their machine around and stomped off with the eerie laugh echoing in the air.

#2-5 moaned in unison as they slowly sat up. #1 surfaced from the pile of debris and looked around. Abigail walked over and extended a helping hand to him which he gratefully accepted.

"Woooow, look at this place," gawked #3.

#1 examined the main room of the tree-house.

"Damage looks pretty bad, status report #2!"

"Everything is pretty much 99.9 destroyed."

Nigel thought for a moment. "KND, I want this place cleaned up by tomorrow evening, and we need to get some sort of roof up... looks like storm clouds are forming. #2, go fetch us some wood from the supplies room."

"Uhh #1, y'know how I said that 99.9 of the base is destroyed well, I meant 99.9 and that means the supply room is gone!"

#1 frowned and shifted his glasses. "Well, looks like we're going to have to go down and buy some things at '2x4 Depot'. #5 gather some money and well make a quick trip down there."

#5's eyes darted around what was left of the room and a nervous smile spread across her face. #1 let out a sigh of frustration.

"Don't tell me... all of our money is gone too?" he yelled slightly.

"Actually, we have a total of $13 and 5 cents," she frowned.

A light 'pitter-patter' of rain sprinkled down on the tree-house. The group exchanged sorrowful glances at each other and sighed.

"Well, I guess we sleep under this sky tonight."

"_The Sky?" _thought #4 as he gazed up and saw stars peeking out one by one with a few small grey clouds here and there.

His attention wavered over to #3 as she bent over and picked up a dusty rainbow monkey and held it gently against her. #4 caught himself in a dazed stare but it was cut short when #1 asked him to come over and help him and #2 help pitch something of a tent capable of sheltering all five kids. #3 and 5 searched around for pillows and blankets, at least enough so that they could last through the night.

They all gathered in the main room and huddled together under the tent. #'s 1, 2, 3 and 5 were already sound asleep with the exception of #4, who laid wide awake due to #3's shivering. He pulled at his hair and grunted with annoyance of the girl. #4 was about to yell at her when the #3 turned in her sleep and wrapped an arm around his.

Wally flinched in surprise but gazed down at her with a sympathetic look. He rolled his eyes and gave a little smile at how innocent she was. He took his blanket and laid it over her. #3's shivering ceased and she let go of #4's arm and went back to a peaceful sleep.

#4's angsty thoughts vanished as if she was a healer just by touch and he, himself soon drifted off to sleep.

Wally woke up and found himself alone under the tent. He pulled on his hoodie and scurried out to meet his teammates huddled together. #1 turned around and ushered #4 to join them.

"Hey guys, what's goin' on?" he asked tiredly.

"Well #4, as we all know our tree-house is practically destroyed and we have little money and supplies."

#'s 2, 3 and 5 nodded in agreement.

"So, I came up with a plan for us to regain control again. #'s 2 and 5 will stay here in the tree-house with me. #2, I need you to work on some of the tree-house and other various 2x4 technology while #5 and I will start cleaning up this place and also keep an eye out for those Delightful Nerds."

"Hold up, what about me?" cried #4.

"Yeah, and what about me #1?" asked #3.

Nigel glanced over to the two operatives. "You two will have the job of making money and-"

#4 sucked his teeth and gave a single half-hearted laugh. "And how do you suppose we do that?"

#5 stepped beside #1 and smirked, "by selling lemonade."

"WHAT?"

**A/N:** Heehee, you like so far, yes? Hope you do! Like I said this is just sort of the main chapter of how and why poor #4 was forced into labor by making lemonade. I promise it'll get good next chapter which I will most likely put up tomorrow. Depends. Until then, please review on weather I should continue. And I'm open for any ideas, because I might put in a little 1/5 action (didn't I promise you 1/5ness! I _did,_ didn't I? And I'll keep my word!) Keyword: I might do some 1/5 in this story, since this particular story is mainly focused on ¾. If I don't get to any 1/5ness this time around, I swear I'll do a fanficcy dedicated to them. A-men.


	2. Chapter 2: Picking Out the Right Lemons

**Disclaimer: **KND not mine, oh no!

**A/N:** Okay, first off thanks to those who have reviewed the first chapter.

"This is cute! Although I think Spanish for money is "dinero", not "Deniro"...I dunno..."

WoohahAHAHAHAH! Laughing maniacally, I am. Yes, thank you J (silence) Quill. Um, I am also not sure if I spelled that right o0; but receiving reviews from all of you felt 'muy caliente!' XD

"The only thing I suggest you should change would be, instead of using #1, #2, #3, #4, or #5 use their first names or Numbuh 1 and so on." –Bartholomew

Yes, I know I should do that but I am one in a buh-million Americans who are very lazy... to type out their number. But for your sake and mines of getting good ratings I guess I'll start doing that (smiles) Enjoy Chapter Two!

**Chapter 2:** Picking Out the Right Lemons

"You've got teh be kidding me!" Wally whined.

"Actually I'm not," said Numbuh 1 in a serious tone.

"Numbuh 5 thinks it's a great idea, we have enough money to buy all of the ingredients, so why not-"

"No way!" Numbuh 4 interrupted her. "There's no way that I'm going teh build a cruddy _lemonade stand_... that stuff is for babies!"

"Fine," Nigel sighed. "Then I guess Numbuh 3 and I will do it." Numbuh 4's shoulders dropped. "You can stay here and help clean up."

Numbuh 4 clenched his fists. "Oh no, the lemonade stand is _my _job, err and... Numbuh 3's," he said with a blush. "Err, right..."

He turned around and grabbed Numbuh 3's hand, pacing out of the room quickly. Halfway through the hall Kuki stopped Wally.

"What do you want woman?" he yelled.

"You forgot the money silly"

He sighed and quickly returned back to the main room. As he entered the remaining operatives were standing in their same places as when they had left. Numbuh 5 was waving the money in the air whistling. Numbuh 4 snatched the money from her and stomped off with the others snickering behind him.

Wally turned around to the others in the entrance of the main room. He pulled down his lower eyelid and stuck out his tongue in a sort of 'you guys think you're so funny' kind of way. He returned to the spot where he left Kuki and told her to follow him. They now started their journey to the supermarket.

None of them spoke to each other along the way which made Numbuh 4 a little uncomfortable. He had his hands crammed into his pockets and his eyes lowered to the ground. Every now and then he would lift his head to look at the happy girl skipping along on the pavement. He was lost in a trail of thought for awhile but then, like a record board scratching, his thoughts broke to the evil lyrics of...

"Rainbow Monkeys, Rainbow Moneys!" yelled Kuki.

Numbuh 4 lifted his head in fright and looked around.

"Look Numbuh 4, their selling Rainbow Monkeys!" she pointed over to a garage sale. Numbuh 3 ran over to the table and looked at 6 stuffed monkeys lying in a row. "Their so cute, Numuh 4 let me borrow some of that $13 you got."

Numbuh 4 narrowed his eyes at her. "How could yeh even _think_ of getting a stupid doll, we're supposed to be helping the others!"

"Oh silly, I'll pay them back," she held out her hand for the money.

"No way," Numbuh 4 stuffed the money deep into his front pocket with a triumphed smile on his face.

Knowing Numbuh 3 she lunged herself at Numbuh 4 and stuck her hand deep inside to retrieve the paper. Numbuh 4 blushed violently and tired to pull her hand out (knowing that she might end up grabbing something else!!!)

"Nuh-numbuh 3... cut it out!"

Both kids fidgeted around in the driveway of the garage sale. An adult that went inside to get a drink came out and saw the two.

He waved a cane in the air and shouted, "You kids better stop, acting like a bunch of birds you are, get away from my sale!"

Numbuh's 3 and 4 froze in embarrassment although Kuki was slowly grasping onto the money, attempting to quickly sneak it out. Wally lowered his eyes down to his pocket, he knew what she was doing. Although still blushing he elbowed her in the shoulder and pushed her away.

"Crazy girl!" he yelled and started on his way back to their destination.

Numbuh 3 turned a light red but soon followed the irritable Aussie.

Again, silence fell upon them. Numbuh 4 was the first to speak up when they finally reached the entrance of the supermarket.

"So what do we need for this cruddy job?"

"You mean you don't know how to make lemonade Numbuh 4?" she questioned.

"Don't know, don't CAAARE?" Numbuh 4 strained his last word because Numbuh 3 pulled him quickly over to the fruit stand.

Numbuh 3 gently grabbed a plastic bag and started picking out the yellow fruit.

"Lemonade needs lemons, silly!" She smiled as she started picking out 7 bright yellow lemons. She turned and smiled at Numbuh 4 who was boredly looking around.

"Numbuh 4, why don't you pick out a lemon?"

"Huh? Uh, whatevah," he blindly picked out a lemon and tossed it into the bag.

Numbuh 3 shrieked, "EWW Numbuh 4, this lemon has brown spots on it!"

"So..."

"You got to pick out the pretty yellow ones."

He rolled his eyes and scanned the fruit. He picked out a rather big lemon and tossed it again into the bag. Numbuh 3 examined it and shined an award winning smile, which Wally took as a sign of approval.

"Now what?" he asked.

"Now we get the sugar, water, and little cups!"

Getting the sugar and water was no big deal but once they reached the Tupperware isle a fight was about to ensue.

"Oh look Numbuh 4, Rainbow Monkey cups!" she excitedly took the giant box covered with rainbows down from its shelf. Numbuh 4 quickly grabbed the box away from her and put it back.

"No cruddy way Numbuh 3, we're NOT getting these stupid cups!"

"Yes we are, we have too!" she grabbed them off the shelves again but Numbuh 4 took the box away from her and threw it across the floor.

"No stupid Rainbow Dorky cups!" he glared pointing a finger at her.

Her lip quivered as she tried her best to glare back at him.

"Numbuh 3... they're 5 cruddy dollars for a 10 piece set, we're not getting them!" he grabbed a cheaper set of Dixie cups and stomped off with the supplies.

Numbuh 4 waited impatiently in the line when he caught sight of a Rainbow Monkey coloring book. His face burned with hatred for those little rainbow monsters. He pushed the book out of his sight and something fell from behind it onto the floor. He picked it up and examined it. It was a lollipop.

'_Maybe I was a little hard on her...' _he thought as he placed the containments in the bag onto the belt scanner. He didn't give it much thought and decided to get it for her; after all it was only 30 cents! The total was $8.72.

Numbuh 4 walked out with a bag of the supplies to find Numbuh 3 with her head buried into her arms sitting hunched over on the sidewalk. He tapped her on the shoulder but it took awhile before she decided to peek out from her slump. He held the candy out in front of her with a look on his face that read 'are you going to take it or not?'

She sat up and gave a little smile. He helped her up and they started making their way back to the tree house. She gratefully popped the lolly into her mouth and squealed.

"What?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"Its strawberry!" she giggled. She walked over to him closely, making Numbuh 4 turn pink. She leaned her head in close which made Wally turn a darker shade.

"Try it!" she yelled as she jammed the lolly into his mouth almost making him choke.

She took it out and asked, "Do you like it?"

Numbuh 4 breathed heavily from shock but calmed down quick.

"It's okay," he smirked.

They finally returned to the tree house and greeted everyone there.

"Woo, okay we got everything Numbuh 1," he smiled.

"Good," said Numbuh 1 holding a broom. "Now go and build the stand."

"WHAT?"

**A/N:** Yay, this chapter turned out better than I thought!

"Oh! AND if the Delightful Children come, you should make one of them pee in it! I know, I have a sick mind but that would be funny. Or, at least I would think it was funny." –Meh34

Whoa-HO! That's a bit too extreme (laughs at the comment) but sorry to say that I won't be doing that. (Stares at Meh34 weirdly) Heheh, but it's all good, next chapter soon!


	3. Chapter 3: Planting the Stand

**Disclaimer:** KND not mine!

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who has reviewed me and say all sorts of nice things, yay! There is yet _another_ hurricane coming towards Florida so, well I don't know what will happen yet, so I'll go ahead and post this chapter and then see if the weather will be alright to continue on. Enjoy!

**Chapter 3: **Planting the Stand

"Here," said Numbuh 1 as he threw planks, nails, and a hammer at Numbuh 4, who let them all fall to the ground. "I know it's not much but its all that's left of this place."

Numbuh 4 looked at him with his mouth wide open. "You mean _we_ have to build a cruddy stand from scratch?"

Numbuh 1 stared at him through his sun-glasses until Numbuh 4 took action. He picked up the planks and put the hammer in his back pocket and walked out of the tree house cursing random things under his breath. Numbuh 3 picked up the nails one by one and cradled them in her hands.

She made her way outside and Numbuh 4 carelessly drop the wood on the ground.

"Where did'yah put the lemons?" he asked seeming some-what concerned.

"Numbuh 1 put them in a cooler so they wouldn't get all gross," she said picking up a piece of wood. "Numbuh 2, where's the hammuh?"

"It's is my back pock-ET!" he shrieked because Numbuh 3 grabbed it out.

Numbuh 4 rubbed his rear blushing. "What's with you and my pants?"

Numbuh 3 turned a little pink then laughed out loud by the way Wally reacted. She ignored his question and picked up a nail preparing to hammer away.

"Uh, Numbuh 3, you better let me do that." He got up and kneeled across from her.

"Why?" she frowned.

"Because, err... yah might get hurt," he said nervously grabbing the hammer away from her.

"Okay," she said slyly. "But can I hold the nail?"

"Yeah sure," he replied.

She steadied the nail as Numbuh 4 brought the hammer down on the head of the nail.

"OWWW!" Numbuh 3 cried. "OW, OW, OW, OW... my finger!"

Numbuh 4 dropped the hammer in shock. "Oh my gawd, Numbuh 3!"

"Ow, the pain," she moaned.

Numbuh 4 jumped close to her. "Are yah okay Numbuh 3, oh man, uh, lemme see!"

He grabbed her hand and pulled it out of her long, green sleeves. Nothing, not even a scratch was visible on her ivory skin. He looked up at her in total disbelief.

She stuck out her tongue and giggled, "Got'cha!"

Numbuh 4 flustered with anger and quickly returned back to the stand.

Numbuh 3 frowned. "Numbuh 4, I was joking."

She watched as he pounded the nail angrily. She hung her head then heard Wally give a low sigh.

"Can yah help me with this?"

She smiled joyfully and crawled over next to him.

"Can yah hold this board while I connect them together?"

"Sure!" she smiled.

"Just don't scare me like that again!"

She held the board tightly while he hammered them together. One after another, the stand was becoming more alive with each hammer. Ten minutes has past and finally it was time to hammer in the last nail.

"Numbuh 4 can I do this one? Puh-lez!" she begged.

He thought for a moment and guessed it wouldn't hurt. He gave her the hammer and steadied the nail. She flung the hammer over her head.

"Wait, Numbuh 3!"

She looked at Numbuh 4 questioningly. "Do you think I can't do this Numbuh 4?" she asked him putting her hands on her hips.

"Uh, no... not at all." '_I jus' don't want'chu tah hit my hand.' _He thought.

"Okay!" She wobbled the hammer over the nail having one eye closed and her tongue sticking out as she was aiming for the head of the nail.

"Ready?" he asked her.

"Yup, here we go!"

She lifted the hammer over her head. Numbuh 3 felt an itch in her nose but ignored it. She took a deep breath in and out of her nose and brought the hammer down. As she did the itch took its effect and she sneezed. The sneeze caused her to close her eyes in which she missed the target and hit Numbuh 4 on the hand.

"AHHH!" he screamed out in pain.

Numbuh 3 wiped her nose. "Did I get it?"

"No you dummy, you got me!"

"Well sorry but I sneezed!"

Numbuh 4 cursed mentally to himself.

"I'm sorry Numbuh 4... lemme try it again!"

"No, you'll probably break the stand! Give me that hammuh!"

He returned to cursing in his mind. Numbuh 3 smiled to herself. She crawled over to Numbuh 4's side and grabbed his hand that was holding the hammer. He looked at her with no expression on his face.

"Can we do it together then?" she asked softly.

Wally turned redder then the strawberry lollipop he gave her.

"Uh, okay," he gulped.

"Ready... 1, 2, 3!"

With a loud knock the nail went in.

"Yay, we did it Numbuh 4!" She embraced him in a joyful hug and in return he patted her on the back (due to nervous-ness)

"Hey guys!" shouted Numbuh 2 with Numbuh 1 and 5 following behind carrying a cooler.

The five meet up around the stand.

"Great job you two," said Numbuh 1 with a 'thumbs up'.

Numbuh 2 was around the front tapping on a sign. Numbuh's 3 and 4 ran around the front of the stand and gasped in surprise. Numbuh 2 tapped up a sign that said 'LEMONADE' in blue paint with the KND logo in red in the top left corner and '50 cents' in the bottom right corner in yellow.

Numbuh's 1 and 5 lifted up the coolers lid and revealed a big pitcher of freshly sqeezed lemonade surrounded by chunks of ice. Numbuh 5 poured two cups and handed them to 3 and 4.

"You guys deserved it."

The happily drank the sweet juice and smiled.

"Wow, this is really good!" said Numbuh 3.

Numbuh 2 came back with two chairs.

"Man your stations you two, you have some lemonade to sell."

The three walked back to the tree-house and continued with what they were doing. Numbuh 3 smiled at Numbuh 4 who gave her a half smile back. They both sat down and sighed.

"So, did you like the lemonade Numbuh 4?"

"Eh, s'alright," he replied although he actually really liked it! "Alright," he said. "Let's get started!"

Numbuh 3 stood on her chair and shouted, "Lemonade, 50 cents!"

**A/N:** Woo, chapter 3's done! Review and so-forth, etc. Wow, I didn't know SO many people didn't like 1 and 5 together. O.0 Such angry people! But yea, I figured that I can't really _do_ any 1/5 or 2/5 pairings in this ficcy... because it's to focused on ¾ and their misson to make money, and I think adding a 1/5 or 2/5 pairing will take it off topic, so sorry. Next up Chapter 4!


	4. Chapter 4: No Customers, Lazy Lemons

**Disclaimer: **KND belongs to the big W! (And no I don't mean Bush XD)

Thoughts in _Italics._

**A/N: **Ugh, curse the responsibilities of being 16 and in high school x.X; (Sorry, but I just had to get that out...random, yes I know.)

**Chapter 4:** No Customers, Lazy Lemons

"Lemonade... 50 cents," Numbuh 3 sighed.

It had been an hour since they first sat down behind their hand-made stand. With the sun directly above them and little breeze in the air things weren't looking to good.

"Ugh, this is so boring," murmured Numbuh 4. "Ey, what do yah think you're doing?" he shouted spotting Numbuh 3 pouring herself a cup of the cold juice.

"What else would I be doing, I'm thirsty and it's so hot!"

"Numbuh 3 that is for the people... if any of them _come_."

Kuki frowned at him. Numbuh 4 sighed, "Alright but just that one cup!"

Numbuh 3 smiled gleefully and sipped the lemonade. "Mmm, it's so good... ahh, but I'm still so hot!" she said wiping her forehead.

"Hmph, if yah so hot then take your shirt off," said Numbuh 4 as he pulled off his orange hoodie which Numbuh 3 flustered at because it seemed like slow-motion and because he did it without a care.

Kuki shook off the thought and stared off into the distance until she felt Wally lift up her shirt.

"Numbuh 4!" she yelled and smacked his hand away. "What are you doing?"

He had only pulled her shirt up above her navel which Kuki was relieved about.

"What? I was just tryin' tah help."

"Numbuh 4, I'm a girl!"

"Oh yeah..."

Numbuh 3 gasped and let her hand make contact with Numbuh 4's cheek.

"YeeeOW! Alright sheesh, my dumb mistake!" said Wally rubbing his redden cheek.

There was a long pause then Numbuh 3 started to giggle.

"Actually that did feel good."

Numbuh 4 lifted an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"I meant my stomach being exposed to the wind."

Numbuh 3 dipped her hand in half melted ice cubes and felt the stingy coolness of it. Her lips curled up into a playful smile as a trick crossed her mind. She clutched some of the ice in her palm and tapped Wally on the shoulder.

"Hey Numbuh 4, what's that?" she said pointing to his right.

"What?" he said looking away.

She giggled and pushed the scoop of ice cubes onto his bare stomach.

"AH, cold!" he shrieked as he fell backwards off his chair.

Numbuh 3 laughed in hysterics as she pounded on the stand. Numbuh 4 got up and grabbed some of the remaining un-melted ice.

"Two can play at this game!"

He opened the neck of her shirt and dropped the ice down.

"Ahhh!" she screamed jumping from her chair and shaking her shirt up and down until the ice fell out.

"Got'cha back!" Numbuh 4 smirked.

Kuki took out the pitcher of lemonade from the cooler and set it on the stand. She grabbed a handful of ice and threw it at Wally.

"Hey, ouch, don't do that!" he cried as some of the ice hit his head.

Numbuh 3 laughed and held up a fist in victory. Numbuh 4 looked over at the neighbor's water hose with a sly smile. Numbuh 3 unaware that he left was still busy gathering more ice. She turned around and saw no Numbuh 4.

"Hey, where did'ja go?" she frowned.

"Hey Numbuh 3, the water war is on!" he turned up the gauge and pulled on the handle of the hose un-leasing a stream of water at Kuki.

She screamed with shock and joy at Wally's new weapon. Since ice was no match for a never ending stream of water Numbuh 3 ran for the hose on the other side of the tree-house. Numbuh 4 ceased his firing thinking that Numbuh 3 ran away with defeat.

"Hah, teach you tah mess with the best," he smiled.

"But it's not over yet Numbuh 4!"

Kuki ran around the back and came behind Wally with a surprise attack knocking him down. She quickly grabbed the hose from behind her and aimed it at Numbuh 4.

"You have no choice Numbuh 4 but to drop yer weapon and surrender," she said with a country accent.

Wally rolled to his left and jumped up firing blindly at Numbuh 3. With water squirting everywhere the ground around them softened and was turning into mud. They both ran passed each other and around and around in circles 'till the hose eventually tied them together in a knot.

"Seems we have a little problem here," stated Kuki in her country accent.

"Then how 'bout we settle this with a three step draw," said Numbuh 4 also mocking a country accent.

They both untangled each other and stood one foot away from their counter-part. They nodded and turned around so that their backs were facing together.

"1," said both as they took their first step.

"2."

"3!" shouted both as they quickly drew around and fired the water.

The water never clashed together but sort of went different directions as the two kept at it. In unison they ran toward each other until they were only a few inches apart squirting water in each others faces. Numbuh 4 crouched down and swiftly tackled Kuki into the muddy ground. Both rolled around laughing like little kids with not a care in the world.

The rolling came to a stop as both sighed with exhaustion lying on the ground. Wally's perfect moment was ruined as he realized the position he and Kuki were in. She was snuggled up beside him and had her arm hugged around the front of his stomach and her head resting onto his shoulder.

'_Holy cow, this is way weird,' _he thought with nervousness. _'Okay, calm down Numbuh 4, this is a bit awkward... psh, I mean really, you're laying next tah this girl, not tah mention in mud, yah both are soaking wet... awwh crud!'_

The more Wally thought, the more nervous he got. He felt his face grow hotter and hotter as the thoughts ran through his mind.

"Wally," Numbuh 3 sighed.

His limit came to an end and his nose started to bleed.

"Ah, crud!" he turned away from Numbuh 3 and covered his nose.

She sat up with a frown. "What's wrong?"

"Uhh, nothing," he said slowly taking his hand away from his nose making sure the flow of blood stopped, which it did.

"Uhh, Numbuh 3 we better get back to the stand."

She nodded getting up and following him. Both sat back down in silence of the dead stand.

Numbuh 4 smiled slightly. "So, I guess it was a tie?"

Numbuh 3 returned the smile. "Not unless you want another go."

Wally blushed at her comment. He didn't think that his heart could take that much pressure of being so nervous twice in a row.

For another 15 minutes, still no one had come by to try their lemonade. Numbuh 3 was humming boredly to herself and Wally was nodding off.

'_I guess it wouldn't hurt to take a little nap,'_ thought Wally as he soon drifted off to sleep.

**A/N:** While reading over the water fight in this chapter I understand that it kind of sounded like Pikastarrs fanfic 'Twenty-Four Hours' in chapter 5's 'food fight' Please don't give me bad comments saying that I copied that chapter... because I didn't! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and hooray that it's October!


	5. Chapter 5: Empty Cups equals Sour Attitu...

**Disclaimer:** KND _is_... not mine --.

Thoughts in '_Italics.'_

**A/N:** Hold your organs of combusted anticipation no longer... for I am back and with the 5th chapter! Thanks to all who have reviewed me (Crypticsnofire, yogirl38, Pikastarr, Meh34, Sammeh Teh CheeseCake, Cweek, yipper34, ultimate-dragon-master1 and others.)

**Chapter 5: **Empty Cups equals Sour Attitude.

Kuki hummed softly to herself as Wally continued to nap. She glanced over at him and smiled, he looked so cute sleeping there.

'_Numbuh 4... you would never have guessed that he was 'Mr. Tough-Guy.'_

"Why hello lovely girl, are you selling lemonade?"

Numbuh 3 turned her attention away from Numbuh 4 to see a young boy almost the same height as her with a pure blonde bowl cut hair, parted in the middle with light-blue eyes and a blue suit on.

Kuki unaware of her customer's appearance blushed slightly and smiled joyfully. "Yes, would you like to buy some?"

"Yes, please."

She quickly and excitedly poured him a cup. He sipped it casually with his pinky finger extended.

"Mmm, how delightful," he smirked.

Numbuh 3 narrowed her eyes in thought at the boy.

"Heyyy... you forgot to pay!"

His smirkey smile returned to his lips. "Right you are dear, how rude of me!"

He began digging through his pockets still keeping his icy blue eyes on Kuki.

"It seems that I don't have any spare change however..." he said taking a small bottle from his shirt pocket. "Would you dear take this instead?"

He extended his hand and dropped a crystal shaped container in her hands.

"What is it?" she asked curiously.

"Why it's a very expensive perfume bottle from France!" he smiled.

Kuki looked at him blankly not really knowing what he was talking about, she had neither idea what perfume was nor what France was.

"Just push the little button on top and a mist of a sweet smell will come out."

"Really, what kind of smell?" she asked happily.

"Uh, I don't know, um, watermelon?" he shrugged.

She again stared at him blankly. "Cool!"

She turned the bottle towards her and sprayed a mist of violet smoke. Taking one whiff, she dropped the bottle and her vision got blurry.

"Hey, this isn't watermelon; it smells more like... a...grape..."

Her head collapsed down on the stand as her eyes slowly started closing. The last thing she saw was four more figures with the piercing blue eyes gather around the boy and they all laughed in monotone.

"Come back yah cruddy teenagers... I'm guna kick your ahh, huh?" Numbuh 4 awoke from his slumber. "Ah man, how long have I been asleep?"

He tilted his head up to the sky which was growing rather grey.

"Hey Numbuh 3, what time is it?"

He looked to his left and saw Kuki with her head in her arms. To Numbuh 4, apparently she had dozed off too.

"Hey Numbuh 3, wake up!" he said.

He noticed empty cups scattered around her and on the ground.

"Cool, hey Numbuh 3 did we sell some?" he asked the sleeping Kuki as he got up and examined the cooler.

He lifted the lid and saw that the pitcher was empty also. Numbuh 4 was rather confused and uneasy about the whole thing so he decide to wake her up.

"Hey Numbuh 3 what happen to the juice, did we sell any?"

She stretched a bit but didn't respond.

"Numbuh 3 answer me!"

He picked up a crumbled cup and threw it at her head. She grunted a bit and murmured 'what do you want' under a tired voice.

"Numbuh 3 did we sell some lemonade?"

"Oh, I forget..." she murmured.

"What do yah mean yah forget?"

He lifted her head and saw an empty cup crumbled in her hand.

He grunted, "Did you drink another cup?"

She sat straight up and looked around. "What happened?"

"That's jus' what I've been asking, Numbuh 3 did you drink the whole thing?"

She looked up at Wally with a sad yet confused face which Numbuh 4 took as a guilty look and he glared at her.

"You drank the whole thing!?"

"I..." she squeaked but gasped when Numbuh 4 grabbed the collar of her shirt.

"Are yah that stupid, common Numbuh 3 don'chu think of anyone besides yourself?"

"But I..."

"You wanted tah spend the money on those stupid Rainbow Monkey dolls, you wanted tah buy expensive cups that we didn't even need."

"But I..."

"And now you drink the whole thing of lemonade that we're supposed to sell and raise money for the team so that we won't have tah sleep under a stormy sky again!"

It seemed the more Numbuh 4 yelled and bickered the more the sky grew dark and pretty soon trickles of rain fell down on an angry Wally and frightened Kuki.

"What do you think we're supposed to do now, huh?" he screamed.

Kuki tried to speak but what came out were just quivered words and it didn't help because he kept interrupting her.

"Why do you always have tah mess things up?' he yelled shoving her to the ground.

Her eyes glazed over with tears and she whimpered.

"Huh, WHAT!?"

"You're so mean Numbuh 4," she sniffed. "I hate you!" She screamed, staggering up and running off into the storm down the sidewalk.

'_Hate?' _

Numbuh 4's mouth hung wide open. He was startled when a bright flash shot out at him and he shielded his eyes.

"Awh, you moved Wallace," came five eerie monotone voices from a few feet away. "Your big mouth hanging wide open like that would've made great blackmail," they chuckled holding up a camera.

"What do yah five losers want?" He glared at them under a huge umbrella that managed to shield all five Delightful Children.

"We're pleased to say that today you're the biggest loser Wallace," they laughed. "That pour sweet girl Kuki, you were really mean Wallace."

His eyes narrowed at them. "You're the ones who did this!"

They laughed out loud, "Very good."

"Destroying you stupid Kids Next Door is very pleasing but also watching you fail at trying to recover makes it some-what more _delightful._"

They laughed at Wally and turn to walk off leaving him with his guilt.

Wally lowered his head letting his wet bangs drip over his eyes.

"Numbuh 3."

He started to run in her direction when a crunching sound came from beneath his foot were he stepped on a cup.

He sighed heavily and cursed to himself. He lifted his head and ran off into the rain to find the girl.

**A/N:** Hope you liked this Chapter! And next up will be Chapter 6! Until then...


	6. Chapter 6: Delightful Lemonade!

**Disclaimer/A.N:** KND is not mine… but has anyone seen the new episodes!?! Great stuff man! So far my favorites are **Operation:** HOSPITAL, FOODFITE, MACCARONI, and NUGGET! Good ¾ fluff in those eppies! Any who, onto the chapter! Sorry it's taking me so long to update. I've been swamped with school work and I've had some writer's block, but I think it's cured now. And thanks to those who reviewed. Enjoy!

Thought's in '_Italics'._

**Chapter 6: **Delightful Lemonade!?!

Numbuh 3 slumped under a tree and hugged her knees close to her. Her head throbbed from confusion and from Numbuh 4's shouts.

'_Meanie Numbuh 4… but why would he?'_

A sunken feeling appeared in the middle of her chest. She had never felt like this before.

Forgetting she was mad at Numbuh 4 she got up and shivered from the rain. Thunder rumbled through the sky but the rain was clearing up. A huge lightning bolt flashed which made Kuki jump two feet in the air.

"I wish Comfort Rainbow Monkey was here," she sighed.

A few more lightning bolts came down and Numbuh 3 saw shadows paint across the trees and shrubs.

"Wha- who's there?"

Sounds of foot steps came from every direct and the sound of mocking laughs echoed through the trees.

"Ahh!"

She screamed in fright and started running blindly in one direction. The laughter and noises started ceasing and Kuki came to a halt and leaned against a tree to catch her breath. A hand reached out of nowhere and grabbed her shoulder. She gave a loud shriek and blindly swung her hand and hit the person who touched her.

"Ouch, what's wrong with you?"

She opened one eye and saw Numbuh 4 standing with a hand covering his head.

"Numbuh 4!" She smiled and embraced him in a hug, glad that she wasn't alone, but she quickly parted from him.

She frowned at him and crossed her arms and looked away with an 'hmph!'

Numbuh 4 sighed. "I know you're mad at me Numbuh 3 and I probably did deserve that slap… but'cha got tah listen to me!"

-Numbuh 4 told her the whole situation of how the Delightful Children ruined their stand and made him think that it was Kuki's fault.-

"Oh, I see now," said Numbuh 3.

Numbuh 4 nodded in agreement with an expression-less face.

They sat in silence for awhile then Numbuh 3 sat up and smiled. She walked over to Wally and embraced him.

"I forgive you," she said.

"Eh?" Numbuh 4 flushed.

She parted from the hug but kept her hands on his shoulders.

"You have such a guilty look on your face Numbuh 4, you didn't know that it was the Delightfuls who caused this and I know that you never really meant to hurt me."

Numbuh 4 looked down at his feet then looked back up at the smiling girl with a smirk.

"Thanks."

Numbuh 3 got up and stretched. The rain simmered down to a sprinkle and the woods brightened up.

"What do you say we get back to the stand? We still have some money left over for lemons."

"Alright," agreed Numbuh 4.

They began making their way out of the woods and finally came to a clearing where a blue and orange house stood a few feet away. They both gawked at it.

"This house is ji-mungous!" Numbuh 3 said almost in a yell.

Numbuh 4 wrapped his hands over her mouth.

"Shh, this is the Delightful's place!"

They both ducked down as a guard came their way. He looked around then continued about his job. They popped back up like rabbit's and watched the guard walk away.

Numbuh 4 paused as he heard some shouting around the front of the mansion. He grabbed Numbuh 3's hand and they both ran toward the wall of the house. They peaked around the corner and gasped when they saw a crowd of kids with glowing blue eyes facing toward the doors of the mansion. Numbuh 3 and 4 saw the Delightful Children approach a podium with a microphone connected and they spoke into it in.

"Good evening and thank you for purchasing some of our Delightful Lemonade."

"Why those little…" Numbuh 4 sneered with clenched fists.

"And now that our yummy lemonade has been properly consumed by you, valued customers, go and attack the remains of the KND tree house, make them suffer!"

The hypnotized crowd turned in unison and marched off to the tree-house.

"With all the money we've made we can finally buy that giant robot!" They shrieked with joy and gave an evil laugh and walked back into the mansion.

"Hey," Numbuh 3 said. "Their selling lemonade too, copy cats!"

Numbuh 4 flipped open his communicator and contacted the tree house.

"Numbuh 1, we're in trouble!"

**A/N:** I had two ways of how I could end this chapter and leave you all hangin' off a cliffy (giggles to self) but I chose this one because I figured I could add the other to the next one. Review, etc. And I'll be back with Chapter 7! Hope you liked!


End file.
